club_penguin_universe_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Open Beta Testers
Category:Lists Here is a list of Open Beta Testers who have participated in the Open Beta Party and have the Open Beta Hat. PLEASE NOTE: '''There are over 2,000 users who have joined the Open Beta Testing and not all of the people who joined the Open Beta Testing are on this list. Feel free to add more people! List of Open Beta Testers * 2holmes0619 * 3 * 88domy * Abstract * Alexan Jr * Alexm03 * alien81585 * Angel998 * '''AngelWingsYT * Antho03 * aquaduct * Asia * arip * Asteroidzero * At * Autymn * AwesomeBob20 * Barry * BassBoost * Bill Cipher * bind12 * Bluethunda21 * Bread * Broday * Bubble * Buffguy215 * Cambam826 YT * Chelpopkick * Click HERE * Clubby8911 * Clubrules56 * Coco * Cold * CoolCarter * Connorcynn * Cosmog Nebby * CPIX * CPRetire * Crisy * Crystal * Dani15 * DarthPalm * Darthventres * dawae12345 * Deanna * Dennis 123 * Derps * Dirt * doop * DoubleDonut * Dowin * DukeLucas 13 * Eddie * Elian * Emerald526 * Emma * error404 * Ethan57811 * EthaNGold * FalseX * Fattness * Favi * Flame Tobias * Frog6453 * Frost * Furai * Gameable17 * Genesis * Giants 24 * GNSPHIL * Gravix * Gspan * GUCCICRUISE * guiademvirtu * Guidocars * haod * Happyfeetjer * Hatsune Miku * Hey Penguin3 * iDuckFilms * iforgothimcp * IIsimpleII * illuminati * ItachiUchiha * JayCPU * Jakers2018 * Jeff * jessica * Jet Pack Guy * John Cena * johnnyrocks * Joseb * Joey * Josh * Juan * Junie17125 * K33ah * Kashish * Keemyorg123 * Khynwin * Kidpikmin9 * King Doge * Knee * Lau Rayo * Legend * Licho * Lil Derpina * LitteSammy * Lolman182 * lovesbetas * Lucas Joe * Lucy0600 * mace * mamy15 * Mario12 * MushroomOne * Max7 * Mc101 * McullyKulkin * Megh * Mianite * mine * mistermeme * Mmshh * moser * Mrslowpoke21 * MrJane73 * Mystical Dave * Necessary * [http://club-penguin-universe-official.wikia.com/wiki/User:ImCroc Nick] * Nick Foles9 * Objective * open beta * Oscaroto * P114 * pain * Papyrus * Patrick Star * pdasa * Pete See * Peter * PH * Piengo34 * Pingu * Pizza * Poseidon * progamer1234 * Potter * PufflewhspYT * Punkrock101 * Queeniepop * Race * RachelCherry * raditude * RealJoshy * RealJoshy2 * RealJoshy3 * RealNateRV * Red * REDMAN * Repun12 * RexyTheBoss * Rickyhalo22 * RileyB9 * RobotJones * Rockervox * Rose * RoseTylerRPF * Ryuzaki * Sam3075 * SaltySauze * Sarajkl * Sephora * Shadow * SHERLOKYT * shijun * shook * Sonic65 * Sine * sneeze * Space Squid * Spike Hike * Splinter25 * SrApollo * StarwarsGirl * stellarrbabe * Stormsnake25 * sublimesarah * Swifty * Tatum * Tangent * Tarzan Fan * tedi077 * Tempest * TheMightyKes * Theta * thorby115 * Timmy * Trab * trix80 * Troyella * TwiceIce * u * Uri2000 * Vasili * Walmart * Windy * Xan * Xslash * YellowmanYT * Yoshi * Zequall * zerologic * Zooanator '''Bold '''represents people who also participated in Closed Beta testing.